


Read The Future So I can Changed it (POTC Version)

by selinasnapenorrington



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Heartbreaking, Presumed Dead, Reading, The Flying Dutchman (Pirates of the Caribbean), change the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinasnapenorrington/pseuds/selinasnapenorrington
Summary: James Norrington is going to read the book(scripts) along with a few others to change the future. This happened before James become a commodore.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, James Norrington & Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington & Lawrence Norrington, James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Read The Future So I can Changed it (POTC Version)

It is just another normal day in Port Royal. But a normal day will always be ended up to have something extraordinary happened. Today is of course a day like this as well. James Norrington, who is currently a captain of the Royal Navy suddenly received a strange parcel, inside there are books as well as a letter. James decided to read the letter first. He originally thought it is only someone who decided to write a prank letter to him until he read the part that only he and himself know. The letter is like this,

**_Dear Captain Norrington,_ **

**_I am sorry if I am bold to you. But the reason why I wrote this letter is that I want to change something that has happened. I believed after reading this, you will change the future to save others life. I know you are a good man, someone who deserved anything. There are a few books that I want you to read, along with Governor Swann, Miss Elizabeth Swann, Mr Will Turner, Lieutenant T. Groves as well as Lieutenant A. Gillette._ **

**_Yours sincerely,_ **

**_C.Y.L._ **

**_P.S. If you don't trust me, there is something only you and your father know, he has once said: "I would rather see my son die than be indebted to a pirate."_ **

James sighed. It seems that he needed to call the people whose name appeared in the letter to read in his own mansion. James cannot help but wonder what will happen in the future that this C.Y.L. wanted him to change. Something bad must have happened, or someone died. He looked at the books and frowned at the titles.

_**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl** _

_**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest** _

_**Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End** _

_**Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides** _

_**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales** _

James looked at the titles. Pirates? Black Pearl? Dead Man's Chest....? What is happening in the future. James has a feeling that pirates must happen. As every title of the books included the word pirate. "Why this always happened to him?" James asked himself. He reads the letter again and smiled at the name of Miss Elizabeth Swann, he doesn't need to lie, he was in love with her for a few years already, but he never has the courage to ask her out.


End file.
